Projects: Wikia's Head Cup?
The Head Basketball' Wikia's Head Cup is a special event "created" by Misterskin: it's a Head Basketball version of the Wikia's Head Cup on the Head Soccer Wikia's.http://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/4th_Wikia_Head_Cup What is the Wikia Head Cup's? And his origins? The Head Cup is a tournament inspired after the Head Cup Modehttp://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/Head_Cup, himself inspired by the World Cup. The Head Cup Mode will probably be implemented like Arcade, Tournament, Survival and Multiplayer, who are originally from Head Soccer too, so the idea to create an Head Basketball Wikia's Head Cup is coming from there. How it will be "played"? The Wikia's Head Cup will be "played" like the Basketball World Cup eventhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FIBA_Basketball_World_Cup. It will involve 24 characters from the game (chosen by the members of the Wikia). The characters will "play" against each other in a lot of matches to determinate the 1st Wikia's Head Cup Champion! Before explaining the way the tournament will be played, an explantion of a single match: *A match is played between 2 characters, it will be shown as a vote. People from the Wikia (or elsewhere, if they want to vote) will vote for the characters they think who will win the match. A vote will always stay for a determined amount of time (near to 3 days). *At the end, the polls will be removed, and the final scores in the match will be calculate like this: **For each point vote in favor of a character, an algorithm will chose a number between 2 or 3 (a vote for a character is considered like if he scored a goal of 2 or 3 points), this will create a serie. ***exemple, if Jeanne ends with 5 votes, the algorithm can say: 3;3;2;2;2. **Then, we will calculate the total of points gained ***In this case, Jeanne have scored 3+3+2+2+2=12 points in her match. The Tournament The tournmant will be "played" in two stages: 1-The "Group Stage" The 24 characters will be distributed into 4 groups of 6 characters. Misterskin have thinked of 2 methods to distribute the 24 characters: Note: Misterskin like more the geographical idea, because it's the 1st tournament ever created, and we don't have a serious idea of the '''real' best characters for now.'' Each character will play one time against the 5 other members of his group, giving him points depending of the results. The idea is to make the tournament the more likely possible with the real World Cup. But, with the possibility to make ties with the votes, an other system have been imaginated by Misterskin: 2-The "Final Stage" After the Group Stage ends, the 16 remaining characters are qualified to the "Final Stage", starting by the Round of 16. The matches of the Round of 16 are determined on 2 objectives: *The group who come from the character. *His place at the end of the Group Stage in his group. The characters who ends 1st of their groups will play against a character who end 4th, and the same between characters who have ends 2nd or 3rd of their groups, placed in a position where 2 characters who have end in the same position in their groups can't play against each other before the Semi-Finals. In the "Final Stage", a match can't end on a tie: if a tie appear, an additionnal day will be "played", and if the tie still exist, the winner will be draw at random. The character who will go until the final, and won the final (logically), will be named the 1st Wikia's Head Cup Champion/Winner! Note: A 3rd place match will be played at the same time of the final. When the tournament/event will be "played"? The tournament need 2 features to be "played": *be seen like a positive idea from people on the Wikia. *the launch of the update 2.0 with Turkey. Then the tournament can begin! Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Pages